


Tell Me About Your Day

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Quakerider + Sitting in Lap
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Tell Me About Your Day

The single best part of Robbie’s day was the moment he got home to Daisy. Her shifts tended to end about an hour before his, so nine times out of ten she got to their apartment before him. It was always the best feeling to get home and find her on the couch on her laptop or reading or watching TV and see the smile she tossed him over her shoulder upon entry. 

“Hey babe,” she said one evening, tossing down her tablet and kissing him over the back of the couch. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower, her wet hair smelling like crisp red apples and autumn. Entranced by the smell, he kissed her neck before hopping over the couch. Without hesitation, Daisy crawled onto his lap, unzipping his leather jacket and pulling it off his shoulders.

“Tell me about your day,” he said once his jacket was safely draped over the couch’s armrest. 

Daisy wound one of her arms around his shoulders for balance and laid her head on his shoulder. The smell of apples was stronger with the close proximity and Robbie was wonderfully dizzy from it. His hand found hers as she talked about her shift at work and he breathed in her scent. Listening to the passion and excitement in her voice and holding her so close, Robbie was sure he had the best seat in the house. 


End file.
